


Sharing

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: There was only one bed
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 7





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: There was only one bed

There was only one bed, but they were lucky there was a bed at all, in this abandoned farmhouse.

"I'll sleep on the floor" Daryl mumbled.

"Daryl, no, we can share, the bed is plenty big enough. Besides, I promise I don't bite" she said giving him a playful wink. Daryl looked down, hunching his shoulders inward, hoping she didn't notice his blush.


End file.
